Viracocha
250px|thumb|Viracocha. Viracocha of Wiraqocha (Quechua voor Vet Meer) was de oppergod bij de Inca's. Hij was ook de scheppingsgod die het heelal bezielde door iedereen leven in te blazen. Als een enigszins afstandelijke god liet hij de dagelijkse gang van zaken over aan andere goden zoals Inti en Illapa. Hij werd alleen geëerd bij de kroning van een koning en die offers waren vooral kinderoffers. Mythisch wezen Viracocha wordt beschouwd als een mythisch wezen. In Tiwanaku, gelegen nabij het Titicacameer, staan nog steeds enorme beelden die Viracocha, de scheppingsgod, voorstellen. Opvallend aan deze markante beelden zijn de grote ogen van Viracocha. In zijn handen draagt hij meestal een afbeelding van de jaguar en van de tweekoppige slang. Het is een misverstand dat de ogen van Viracocha verwijzen naar de zon en de maan. De ogen van Viracocha lijken te verwijzen naar een gelijktijdige (heliacale)opkomst van Regulus ("de koning": de belangrijkste ster in het Sterrenbeeld Leeuw. Gedurende vele eeuwen konden Regulus en Venus, eens in de bijna 8 jaar (meestal op een dag na) min of meer parallel, in het vroege ochtendlicht aanschouwd worden. De opkomende zon vervaagde echter in de loop van de ochtend deze 'beide ogen' van de belangrijkste Incagod. De belangrijkste scheppingsgod verwijst naar een belangrijk element in de Maya- en Inca-astronomie: de zogenaamde Venuskalender. Viracocha is inderdaad de oppergod maar de afbeelding van deze god is in de berg van de heilige vallei te vinden namelijk in Ollaytambu, de mythe van de ogen hebben te maken met de wisseling van de zomer en winter seizoenen Bewijs Het bewijs voor het bestaan van de relatie tussen Viracocha en de planeet Venus en ster Regulus kan gevonden worden in het tegenwoordige Bolivia (ook Tiwanaku ligt tegenwoordig in Bolivia). Op de gebeeldhouwde heuvel 'El Fuerte' (Spaans voor 'Het Fort'), nabij het plaatsje Samaipata, wijzen twee evenwijdige geulen naar een plaats aan de hemel. Dit gedeelte van de heuvel wordt 'El Cascabel' genoemd (Spaans voor 'De rug van de (ratel)slang'. Direct naast de evenwijdige sporen zijn 262 ruiten in de heuvel gegraveerd die verwijzen naar bekendheid met de Venuskalender. Om dit te verduidelijken hierover het volgende: Venus heeft een omlooptijd van 584 dagen. Dit heeft een verhouding tot de lengte van ons jaar (circa 365 dagen)van 5 staat op 8. In andere woorden: In circa 8 jaar verschijnt Venus 5 maal aan de horizon tenminste als wij braaf, vanaf een vaste plek, iedere ochtend bijvoorbeeld bij zonsopgang, de hemel zouden observeren. Dit is de functie van El Cascabel op El Fuerte. Echter in die 5*584 dagen is Venus niet alleen ochtendster maar ook avondster. En in de overgang van ochtendster naar avondster of van avondster naar ochtendster is Venus ook nog een periode onzichtbaar. Voor El Cascabel op El Fuerte zou dit betekenen dat Venus 262 dagen zichtbaar is als ochtendster (El Cascabel is georiënteerd op het Oosten)en dat de avondster met de overgangen 282 dagen in beslag neemt. Ter illustratie: in de zogenaamde Dresden Codex van de Maya's Aveni. A: Stairway to the stars, pp 117 wordt gesproken over een zichtbaarheid in dagen van de morgenster Venus van 236 dagen, een onzichtbaarheidsperiode als gevolg van de zon van 90 dagen, een zichtbaarheid als avondster van 250 dagen en daarna een korte onzichtbaarheid van 8 dagen. Totaal 584 dagen. Er is echter een probleem: Iedere 8 jaar valt de opkomst (circa) een dag eerder waardoor de opkomst van Venus iedere 8 jaar een stukje dichter bij zonsopkomst plaatsvindt. Op een bepaald moment zal Venus (samen met Regulus) te dicht bij de zon opkomen waardoor de planeet niet langer zichtbaar is in het vroege ochtendlicht. Dit is uiteindelijk rampzalig voor pre-Inca priester-astronomen van El Fuerte want een kalenderperiode loopt ten einde. Vanaf de voet van El Cascabel was de opkomst van Venus na circa 8 jaar (samen met het vervagen van Regulus) niet langer te zien. El Cascabel verloor haar functie in circa 1100 na Christus wat, opmerkelijk, samenvalt met de stichting van Cuzco: de latere Inca hoofdstad. Om de parallelle opkomst van Venus en Regulus over de twee sporen van El Cascabel te kunnen observeren dient men onderaan dit UNESCO-monument te staan direct achter een lage Inca-muur. De richting van deze evenwijdige sporen is 71'0 graden (Romano) onder een hoek van 6,75 graden. Exact de richting waar Venus en Regulus te zien waren iedere circa 8 jaar in de periode voor 1100 na Christus. Uit de geschiedschrijving (Garcilaso de la Vega; een Spaanse Kroniekschrijver) weten we dat El Fuerte gewijd is aan de Inca god Viracocha. In zijn kronieken verwijst hij naar een bergtop waarop de inscripties van twee condors te zien zouden zijn: een afbeelding van een condor in duikvlucht en een afbeelding van een condor die met de rug naar de toeschouwer gekeerd zit: beide afbeeldingen zijn op El Fuerte te vinden: De Condor in duikvlucht beslaat de totale breedte van de heuvel en is te zien vanaf de voet van de heuvel. De andere condor is een stuk kleiner en ligt aan de voet van de Inca muur op de plaats waar men plaatsneemt om de sporen van El Cascabel te bekijken. Naast deze condorafbeelding zijn ook de afbeeldingen van twee lamahoofden (offers), en de afbeelding van Viracocha als een (amorfe)geest met twee grote ogen zichtbaar. De ogen van Viracocha zijn Venus en Regulus die iedere 8 jaar zichtbaar waren boven El Cascabel. Viracocha is dus een verschijning, een mythisch wezen gecreëerd door de menselijke geest. Vanaf de voet van El Cascabel is ook de afbeelding van de Jaguar zichtbaar die (naar rechts kijkend) overeenkomst vertonen met de ons bekende afbeeldingen van het Sterrenbeeld Leeuw (Leo). thumb|left|250px|El Fuerte is een pre-Inca heiligdom ter ere van de god Viracocha Na circa 1100 kon de heliacale parallelle opkomst van Venus en Regulus vanaf de voet van El Cascabel niet meer geobserveerd worden. De reden hiervoor was dat het zonlicht van de opkomende zon Venus en Regulus onzichtbaar maakte. Vanaf de voet van El Fuerte waren de 'ogen' van Viracocha niet langer te zien. Dit moment valt nagenoeg samen met de stichting van de nieuwe Incahoofdstad Cuzco. Met andere woorden: het lijkt zo te zijn dat Cuzco ontstaan is na het niet meer zichtbaar zijn van Viracocha op de heilige berg (Waqa) Wa(na)qa(uri). In Cuzco was, voor de verovering van Peru door de Spanjaarden, een afbeelding, in de vorm van een ovaal, van Viracocha aanwezig binnen de Coricancha: de heiligste plaats in Cuzco. Bij toeval is een schets van deze afbeelding bewaard gebleven. Op deze schets komt, naast de verwijzing naar Viracocha, ook een afbeelding voor van Regulus (Chuquechinchay, Chhoguechinchay, Chuquichinchay (Quechua)); vaak vertaald als 'Gouden kat'. Dit is de naam van een ster of een sterrenbeeld die een grote kat voorsteld)en Venus. Venus werd in deze tijd al beschouwd als ochtendster en avondster en is bekend onder talloze namen in het Quechua. Herkomst Hoewel niet onomstotelijk bewezen lijkt Nazca de plaats te zijn waar voor het eerst in de geschiedenis de relatie tussen de heliacale opkomt van Venus en Regulus bestudeerd en ontdekt is. In de Nazcapampa kan de afbeelding van 'de Astronaut': met een menselijk contour en twee enorme ogen; gezien worden als de voorloper van de Tiwanaku-Viracocha. De ouderdom van de Nazca-Viracocha wordt doorgaans geschat op 200 v.Chr. tot 500 na Chr. Het kan echter veel ouder zijn maar ook veel recenter. Televisie In een aflevering van de Simpsons genaamd "Lost Verizon" uit seizoen 20 noemt Homer Viracocha de "Fakester" god, vertaalt als de god die fopt, als hij een struik ziet die lijkt op Bart waarnaar hij op zoek is. Theater In Anubis en de Graal van de Eeuwige Vriendschap speelt Viracocha een rol.Hij wordt hier als de god van de Inca's gebruikt, hij heeft hier een slecht karakter! }} Categorie:God Categorie:Incamythologie ar:فيراكوتشا bg:Виракоча ca:Viracocha da:Viracocha de:Viracocha el:Βιρακότσα en:Viracocha eo:Virakoĉa es:Viracocha fi:Viracocha fr:Viracocha id:Viracocha it:Viracocha ja:ビラコチャ lt:Virakoča nn:Viracocha no:Viracocha pl:Wirakocza pt:Viracocha qu:Qun Tiksi Wiraqucha ro:Viracocha ru:Виракоча (божество) sk:Viracocha sl:Wiraqucha sr:Virakoča sv:Viracocha tr:Viracocha